memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Strange Allies
Negotiations with the Maquis remnants begin but, due to an affliction, Edward Shield is unable to fulfill his duties, leaving them up to Young and K'hallA with the Federation gaining sweeping support against them when this negotiation is reported. Summary Chapter One Sick Bay on the is in chaos. The entire crew, with the exceptions of Lianna Young and Nox, have taken ill. Even Jek'Kralija is experiencing violent muscle spasms, which the EMH cannot alleviate. However, it does diagnose the causes of the other illnesses: food-poisoning. Young brings Dauk-Dauk up and blames him for poisoning her crew, commenting that she has reached the limits of her patience with the civilian crew. She orders Nox to punish Dauk, and then goes to her cabin to contact the . However, she cannot reach the ship. Edward Shield is not answering the comm, because his affliction, aided by the revelation of the rebirth of his father, has begun to take its toll on him. Chapter Two Young gets a message from the Bridge, which sends her into a panic since she her command is falling apart and her only friend is missing. On the Bridge, the message she receives is from K'hallA on the Bridge of the . She says that Edward Shield has been in a near-catatonic/isolationist-state ever since he collapsed on the Bridge and therefore has locked himself in his cabin. She is in charge of the Enterprise-C, since she was promoted to First Officer by Shield shortly after the Khitomer Massacre. Though she is uneasy with a Klingon as the captain of the Enterprise-C, Young knows that there is no other alternative. She tells K'hallA that Alaxim Boreas is needed on the ''Admonitor'' because of a sudden outbreak of illnesses. K'hallA says that the two ships have been operating on a skeleton crew for too long and need to be re-fitted with new personnel, since it is a burden on both supplies and time to be sending Dr. Boreas over to the Admonitor for every sickness incurred. Though Young is not pleased with the back-talk, K'hallA's words have wisdom. However, Young points out that, because they are enemies of the Federation, recruiting friendlies is completely out of the question. K'hallA then mentions a group which she heard about while on Earth, one which had been affiliated with both humans and Klingons, as well as several other alien races of the Federation. Lianna Young asks the name of this group. The Maquis-Remnant. Chapter Three On Earth, Captain Halliwell, sick in bed from his illness, receives a report from one of his expletives, who tells him that their contact has transmitted information. After reviewing it slightly, Halliwell smiles and tells her to give this to Admiral Nechayev at once. He then turns on the news, where he sees that, ten minutes after he gave the message, the President makes a public announcement, stating that, because the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' have openly declared their allegiance to known terrorists and traitors to the Federation, they have abandoned all hope of negotiation and therefore are to be killed on sight. Meanwhile, the two ships in question have entered the Badlands, where they discovered one of the last outposts of the Maquis-Remnant. Lianna Young and K'hallA commence negotiations with the Maquis, which don't go well at first since the Maquis are mistrustful of anyone in a Starfleet uniform. But after telling of their plight, the Maquis agree to lend what aid they can. Medical supplies are loaded on to the and ''Enterprise''-C, as well as repairs made on both ships. The Maquis are uneasy around Loghri, but extremely mistrustful of Jek'Kralija, whom one of the Maquis accidentally sees while delivering medical supplies to Sick Bay. During the exchange, Alaxim Boreas discovers that some of the Maquis-humans are those who are left of his people, since most of them were killed off by the Dominion during the war. As they prepare to part, Lianna Young asks the Maquis if they don't have anyone they can spare. One person steps up and volunteers to work as Chief Medical Officer on the {Admonitor}}. [[Rachel Clarke]. Chapter Four She later tells Boreas how she came to be here. After Order 865 was reinstated, any who the Federation viewed might join the New Insurrectionists were targeted for extermination, which included Maquis-Remnant. She then left for the Badlands, saying that, especially after what she did, she had to leave. Boreas asks her what she did, but she says that its personal between her and Edward Shield, because it involves something that might save his life. Lianna Young hears this, but first tells Clarke that she needs to save her crew first. Rachel reports to Sick Bay immediately and begins taking care of the food-poisoning cases with relative ease. When she comes to Jek'Kralija, she determines that it is the pre-programmed ketracel-white addiction that is beginning to kick in: she has a dosage replicated and injected into Jek's body, after which she sees a sudden change: because of some odd coincidence (perhaps the same accident that caused Jek to be born female), she was born without an addiction to ketracel-white, only a flair-up addictive phase similar to acne bouts. Lianna Young is impressed at Rachel Clarke's work, and comments that she's glad someone who knows what they're doing is aboard her ship and promotes her to Lieutenant and Chief Medical Officer. Rachel gives Captain Young her thanks and then asks permission to see Edward Shield on the . After some deliberation, it is granted and Clarke leaves with a mysterious robed and hooded figure. They reach the captain's cabin on the Enterprise-C, but find it sealed and barricaded. With Loghri's help, the door is pulled down and Rachel Clarke gets her first look at Edward Shield. Looking very emaciated, he is unresponsive and says nothing other than mumblings to himself. Though Clarke cannot diagnose him, she reveals her companion to him. Elizabeth Shield. Chapter Five Elizabeth says that she is both his daughter and his mother. She explains that, when L'taL first contacted Clarke, she asked her to copy her genetic code in case she was killed by James Halliwell in search for the Shield DNA (which was what eventually did happen). Clarke, despite personal misgivings, carried out L'taL's last orders but the clone was not exactly L'taL Shield but possessed all of her memories. It was this, a union of L'taL and Marja. Edward looks up at Liz and tells her that father came back, and that he is immortal and will hunt him till the dying day. Refusing any comfort, Shield falls back into a corner and begins muttering to himself. Elizabeth Shield takes her leave of the crew, saying that she chooses to remain and help the Maquis-Remnant find a place to live in peace (since that was their goal in the first place; see ). But as the two ships leave, they face an uncertain future: one ship now has a doctor, while the other ship has lost a captain. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes